


Let me adopt the tall child

by definitely_loki_here



Series: Stories about the boreal boys [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Language, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Sometimes Hears Voices, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), it's Dadza time, it's also Technodad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_loki_here/pseuds/definitely_loki_here
Summary: Phil really wants to adopt Ranboo so badly but Techno won't allow it because he doesn't want to get close to another person other than Phil ever again. But what happens when Phil decides to be persistent and Ranboo somehow starts warming up Techno's heart to the point where the retired warrior begins to say maybe? Well you'll just have to see.OrThe author really wanted a nice angst, humor, and fluff ridden story all wrapped up nicely for my little Artic Commune boys. Is that so much to ask guys? Please I just want my boys to be happy so I made this.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stories about the boreal boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152416
Comments: 22
Kudos: 446





	1. and so the Ranboo adoption arc begins

Phil was carefully traveling across the rough terrain with his communicator out, constantly speaking to the enderman teen Ranboo as he neared L'manberg. "How close are you?" The winged man asked the kid with a gentle tone once he reached the remains of the country his son Wilbur blew up. "Not that far. I'm on the bridge-or-what's left of it anyway." The kid spoke with a nervous and almost frightened voice which broke Phil's heart to hear the enderman hybrid so scared. Finally he saw the kid standing on the remains of a bridge and quickly hopped from crumbling block to crumbling block landing on the bridge with a proud smile on his face that he was still quite agile for his age.

Ranboo noticed the blonde man approaching him and gave a swift nod in greetings while also turning off his communicator as Phil gave the teen a slight wave and also turned off his communicator. "Thanks for giving me a place to stay Phil." The kid quietly thanked the winged man as he followed Phil out of the remains of the country and out onto quiet plains. "No need to thank me mate. I was just thinking after today in all you could use a helping hand." The older man lightly chuckled as the kid nervously chuckled along as well wondering if he said something wrong and if Phil was laughing at him or with him. "So you know Ranboo the Artic Commune is a little ways away so do you want to pick anything else up before we leave this place and head into the tundra?" He asked the teen which Ranboo responded with a shake of the head.

"No, no I don't really have anything of...importance." The enderman hybrid mumbled staring over at a large area of water thinking about his panic room, but continued forward since maybe he'll be okay in the Artic with Phil and Techno. "You sure? You seem to be staring out into the distance like you need something." The winged man jokingly asked his eyes glazing over in a bit of concern as Ranboo shrugged and shook his head. "Well maybe there is something but it won't be of importance in the Artic." The boy sighed as he took out his trident as Phil took out his as well. "Okay if you're sure mate." Phil smiled softly as he hopped into the slightly cold water in the pond they were near and threw himself out getting farther than he would have on foot and Ranboo more nervously followed in suite but caught up with the winged man.

"I have a question. If you have wings then why don't you fly to places instead of walking and using the trident?" The kid felt panic strike his body as he noticed the older man tense up and almost sighed in pure relief as Phil quickly relaxed. "Well my wings are almost useless now because of them getting ruined in the L'manberg explosion. But I can still glide for short periods of time and if I need to get somewhere quickly I try to fly with the help of a firework to keep me in the air." Phil responded calmly as he threw himself with the trident once more with the teen following quickly behind which made the winged man happy that Ranboo trusted him enough to follow him at all with no real sign of fear besides his shaky voice. "Oh I see. Sorry...I guess." The enderman hybrid was finally side by side with Phil as the two reached the snowy biome with a bit of excitement flooding Ranboo's senses to see nothing that could cause conflict in the biome. "It's fine mate you didn't cause it so there's no reason to say sorry." Phil spoke with a patient voice that calmed the teen quite a bit as they quickly reached Techno and Phil's little commune.

"Your place is nice." Ranboo complimented causing Phil's eyes to brighten up. "Thanks mate. Anyway, now you can go set up a little home in...that little hill side over there." The winged man pointed to the hill side near Techno and his cabin and flashed a thumbs up to Ranboo as the teen did so as well running over to the little hill. The winged man's pride for the kid was cut short once he heard his communicator make a noise meaning someone has messaged him something. Phil playfully huffed once he opened up the communicator to see who has messaged him and rolled his eyes reading the message that was sent before responding with a teasing joke.

_Technoblade: Phil why is there a child on our property?_

_Philza: Don't worry Techno Ranboo isn't an orphan or at least I don't think he is so you don't have to bring out the Orphan Obliterator._

_Technoblade: Haha real funny old man. By the way that sword has saved you from a bunch of baby zombies before so don't disrespect it._

_Philza: I know mate. Just try to be nice to the kid. I'm giving him a place to stay since things seem to be shitty for the kid and he doesn't seem to have a place to go._

_Technoblade: Fine I won't glare at the kid but don't think I'm going to warm up to Ranboo any time soon. Also we're not adopting him Phil._

_Philza: I know Techno._

Phil chuckled closing the communicator looking up at Ranboo who now was building some sort of shack. He turned to the cabin hearing some annoyed knocking on the window with a sly smile pulling at his lips as he saw the piglin hybrid Techno almost try to glare him down. The winged man exhaled air through his nose desperately trying not to cause a ruckus by laughing since he couldn't take Techno seriously as the piglin had his glasses on. So any way, shape, or form the retired warrior tried in looking intimidating failed because of the glasses and Techno huffed out bitterly as he walked away from the window seeing the amused look in Phil's eyes intensify each second.

 _We're not adopting Ranboo?_ Echoed in the man's head as he looked to Ranboo who was happily building up his little home on the hill side making Phil's heart warm up and give a soft and proud dad smile to the teen even though the kid didn't notice it due to his hard work. _Not if I have anything to say about it._ He thought suddenly smiling mischievously as he walked up the steps to go inside his cabin. His little idea popped up in his head as he heard the voices in his head yell and beg for him to adopt the enderman teen and he thought the idea wasn't half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated so if you want to you can leave a comment. If you're lucky I may reply to your comment so watch out for that. Also have a nice day or night :)
> 
> And if you're confused by how the communicator works it is supposed to act like a voice chat and also act like the minecraft chat system.


	2. just rent, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks and Ranboo needs to pay rent. Luckily he has just the perfect item for rent.

Techno was heading out of the cabin when he saw the enderman teen out of the corner of his eye running up to him with a wide grin and Techno huffed in slight annoyance as the teen neared him. "Techno I have something for you!" Ranboo exclaimed excitedly which intrigued the retired warrior so he turned around. He looked up to the teen but tried to avoid any eye contact as possible since he knew it made the kid uncomfortable. Which isn't Techno warming up to the kid by respecting enderman logic it's just his way of showing respect for the teen since he respects the hybrid a little bit.

"Oh, really? Well show me." The retired warrior sighed as the kid had his hands behind his back hiding something surprisingly very well behind his back. "I hope you like it! It's a replacement since you...lost your old one by...blowing up a country." Ranboo nervously rubbed the back of his neck while rocking on his heels as the other hand held out the gift. The piglin's eyes widened a bit but he kept his cool with an inaudible gasp brushing past his lips as he grabbed the gift since the gift is a glistening, sharp, enchanted netherite axe that looked exactly like his old one. "Well just because you gifted this to me doesn't mean we're best friends or anything like that." Techno sighed with a bitter tone as he tried to hide his appreciation with a bad attitude mostly because chat as he likes to call the voices in his head were acting up.

**Appreciate babyboo!!**

**Bad techno be nice to enderboi ranboo >:(**

**Coward and rude? smh**

Techno had a low growl rumble at chat but tried to make it as silent as possible as to not frighten the teen. "Yeah, yeah I guessed that. It's just rent, right?" Ranboo nervously smiled as the retired warrior's heart almost began to ache knowing the kid thought this wonderful gift was just rent, almost. "Yeah just...just rent." The piglin hybrid exhaled with a twinge of guilt somewhere in his words. "I also see I might've interrupted you! I'm very, very sorry! I just wanted to gift you the axe and I thought now would be a good time!" The kid profusely apologized causing Techno to huff and get on his tip-toes to gently pat the teen's shoulder in reassurance.

"It's fine Ranboo really it is. I don't want to do this task anyway so any chance I can get to avoid my stupid tasks I'll take with grace!" The piglin heartily chuckled as Ranboo nervously chuckled with him as the kid seemed to have calmed down, thank god. While he is the stone faced loner warrior that everyone makes him out to be, Techno doesn't want to see a kid sad so he'll do anything to not make him seem like a jackass and uncaring of Ranboo's feelings. "Well I better get going. See you around Mr. Techno." The teen swiftly paced to his weird shack-house-thing built into the side of a hill giving a friendly wave and Techno raised his hand a tiny bit just to drop it feeling like he's had enough of being even a tiny bit soft for today. "Mr. Techno? Tch, so stupid." He almost seemed to playfully sigh as he finally faced forward and walked into the woods of the tundra.

**Technocoward...**

**Techno is technosoft now??**

**E**

**Be technonice not technojerk!!**

**/rainbowchat**

"Shut up chat. Please just stop throwing nicknames and random words and letters at me. Please." Techno's words with chat almost seemed a tiny bit pleading as he found a good tree to cut down after searching for a minute or two. The piglin looked to his new axe and grasped it tightly swinging it back and ready to cut down the tree, but something stopped him from swinging at the tree. He looked to the weapon and dropped it feeling as if he didn't want to dull his new axe just yet but he knitted his brows together feeling quite confused. "Why is the kid so nice? Now I feel guilty for almost using a object made for cutting down trees! Even if the axe did become dull I could always just sharpen it!" Techno only complained to himself as he slowly got out his regular tree cutting axe.

After putting the netherite axe in the regular axe scabbard he firmly grasped onto his regular axe and swung it back harshly hitting the tree with quite a bit of force. As he was cutting down the tree the retired warrior reminisced about how happy the enderman teen seemed to give the axe to him and he caught himself smiling once or twice at the kid's happiness. Finally the tree fell onto the snow and Techno exhaled a breath of tiredness not just from cutting down a tree with quite thick bark but also from his perseverance in trying to be the tough warrior that won't trust anybody because of the many betrayals he has had before. Techno felt he could trust the kid which made him feel a bit nice deep in his mind but he snapped out of his state and then went over to the tree to begin cutting it into easy to carry logs.

As Techno began hacking away at the tree once more he wondered what he should do about his confusion on how to act and feel about this situation he's found himself in. He thought about pulling out his communicator to message Phil about his dumb confusion. The old man has quite a bit of knowledge on hand and usually has good life advice so he'd probably be the best to ask questions especially since he's the only option really. As he continued cutting the tree into logs he pulled out his communicator and began messaging Phil a question.

_Technoblade: Hey Phil the kid gifted me an axe just like my old one. I almost used it to cut a stupid tree and I felt guilty even though it's supposed to be used for cutting things down! Is this some sort of manipulation strategy or something?_

_Philza: Yeah I saw the whole interaction take place outside earlier. Anyway, it just seems you're warming up to Ranboo. Y'know I thought the great Technoblade wasn't supposed to have emotions._

_Technoblade: Stop the teasing Phil! Also I'm not warming up to the kid! I just didn't want to dull the axe already. Yeah that's probably it!_

_Philza: Look at you mate! You're answering your very own questions for you! Are you going through some sort of character arc without me Techno?_

_Technoblade: Shut it old man! Also we're not adopting Ranboo! I said no a billion times this morning and will say a billion more the next time you ask! By the way if you suggest adopting Ranboo again I won't save you from a baby zombie the next time one comes up!_

_Philza: Aww that's kind of rude mate._

The hybrid immediately closed his communicator abruptly ending the conversation completely soon realizing he finished making the tree into logs subconsciously. He then began dragging the logs back to the cabin with his regular axe shoved into the scabbard with the netherite one most likely ripping the scabbard but he could care less right now. The retired warrior approached his cabin and placed the logs out front and quickly stepped inside his cozy home to place all his gear back where it belongs. Soon he had his gear placed back where it belonged band now only had the new axe in his grasp so he quickly went over to an anvil.

**Techno with an anvil what will he do??**

**Pog moment happening? :)**

**anvil time yay!!!**

The piglin hybrid tried his best to ignore the voices in his head as he picked up a chisel and carefully placed the axe on the anvil. Techno began quickly yet silently as possible etching something into the tough wooden handle of the enchanted netherite axe as he seemed very intent with the actions he was currently making. After what felt like a life time for the hybrid he was finally done chiseling and placed down the tool picking up the axe reading the etched in words. _The Enderman Axe_ was the now official name for the axe and Techno softly smiled feeling satisfied with his work.

Techno paced over to his chest which holds important items and gear, unlocking the chest and opening it seeing the _Friendship Emeralds_ among other important items to the retired warrior sit in the chest. He smiled to _The Enderman's Axe_ before placing it in the chest quickly locking the chest after silently closing it with a proud feeling in his soul at his own actions. Techno heard Phil calling him over for some tea and he smiled warmly glancing out of his window to see Ranboo's little shack before fast walking to the kitchen. "So how's your gift?" The winged man asked as he set a cup of tea down for the piglin.

"While it's certainly new and interesting but I feel like I'm warming up to it."


	3. wings for Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo decides to make something for Phil that will help the man achieve the ability to fly without much concern once more.

Ranboo loves hanging out with Phil and hearing the winged man talk about the times when he'd fly without a care in the world, but the only thing the teen doesn't like about the stories is how sorrowful Phil seems afterwards. Phil is a kind man and he doesn't deserve to not be able relive those wonderful memories again so the enderman hybrid has decided to create something that may help with those issues. The kid is no professional inventor of any kind but his experience in creating multiple items may power him through this tough challenge and have the older man take flight once more. So Ranboo has now spent a few weeks gathering supplies by mining, trading with villagers or piglins, and rummaging through abandoned structures during the day and creating this invention at night.

During this process the teen has received a few confused looks from Techno and Phil whenever he runs by holding tough bamboo, soft wool, light weight and flexible iron rods, and worn out soft leather but Ranboo doesn't mind. During the night when everyone else is asleep he is working away at his invention which takes an hour or two out of precious time to sleep which he doesn't care for because making this man who the boy is grateful for is more important to him. Phil took the enderman teen under his wing almost literally so he has decided to give the older man a helping hand or more so a helping wing. Because tonight the kid's invention is finished and it is a pair of faux wings to wear over actual wings so Phil can get more air time to fly and glide for longer periods of time and tomorrow the wings will be gifted to Phil.

Finally late morning rolled around and Ranboo got dressed as quickly as he could and grabbed the wings running out of his shack and over to the cabin as quickly as he could getting an early riser Phil's attention as he looked out the window seeing the teen running to his house. The winged man decided to look away from the window and quickly walk out of the cabin and onto the front porch stairs and called out, "Is something wrong mate? Because if something is then what has-" Then he stopped himself seeing what the kid was holding. "What is that?" Phil asked stepping out onto the snow softly smiling as Ranboo rocked on his heels in an excited manner. "It's a fake pair of wings to go over your real wings!" The teen chimed as the winged man tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would I need to wear fake wings?" Phil lightly chuckled with a small smile. "Turn around and spread your wings apart. It will be the first step to my demonstration of what these wings will do." The enderman hybrid hummed happily as the winged man turned around with his wings spread into a gliding position. Ranboo then gently spread the leather wings apart and unclipped some cuffs at the base of the faux wings and gently placed the wings upon man's damaged soot colored wings. After clipping the cuffs closed making sure the leather wings wouldn't damage the real wings Ranboo reached a hand around the winged man's face and gave a thumbs up meaning Phil could turn around and so the older man did.

"Try flapping your wings, please." The teen grinned a bit proud to see his invention wasn't breaking or hurting Phil in anyway as he flapped his wings a few times. "Alright now will you tell me what this is all about mate?" Phil asked only to be answered with a firm shake of the head. "Sorry not yet Mr. Philza. I just need you to try and fly with the fake wings on for a minute or two." Ranboo's giddy expression softened into a anxious one as Phil nervously chuckled. "Mate I don't have a firework on hand and we ran out a few days ago so I can't get one." Phil sighed as the enderman hybrid shook his head again.

"Please just try to fly without a firework. Please Phil?" The teen pleaded as Phil sighed. "Alright but if I get hurt I need you to get Techno. Okay?" Ranboo flashed a thumbs up and the winged man breathed in deeply and softly sighed preparing to possibly get hurt or take flight. Phil then hopped up and flapped his wings just as surprised as Ranboo when he was able to keep himself in the air for longer than a second. "It works! My invention works!" The boy cheered as Phil began to fly over Ranboo and around the little area going up a bit higher feeling happy to be able to fly without a firework again.

Phil dove down and clumsily yet still gracefully landed causing the kid to clap excitedly. "My invention to help you fly works Phil and it hasn't shown any sign of breaking or hurting you either! This is a wonderful day Phil!" Ranboo suddenly crouched down and hugged the winged man and said man gently hugged the teen back wrapping his wings around him feeling grateful and happy for the hybrid. "Thanks mate. You've done something nice but why for me?" Ranboo shrugged and thought for a moment feeling safe in the man's arms. "Because you've done a lot for me and I wanted to return the favor." The boy nervously smiled but all his anxiousness drained away as he nestled further into the winged man's chest trying to grasp at the comforting warmth it gave him.

"Thanks then." Phil whispered feeling a bit awkward to be hugging a much taller person in this fashion and position but he didn't care as he just wanted to hold the kid in his arms forever like he was his own son. The voices begged him to adopt Ranboo faster but the winged man paid no mind to the voices and only basked in the gentle kindness this moment brought to both of them. But Phil really wanted this kind enderman hybrid, Ranboo to be his son but not as a second chance but just so the kid could experience a loving family since it seems like he never got one.


	4. oh, it's you that I lie with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finally decides to tell Ranboo why he has been stand offish with him only to find the teen in a horrible situation.

Techno decided after staring out at Ranboo's shack for a long while that tonight he'll be nice and tell the kid why he's been a bit cold with him. The retired warrior got on his royal mantle that will protect him from the cold and he grabbed his Orphan Obliterator just in case something was going to attack him. Once he stepped outside and had the door closed he knew there was no going back now and headed forward to the teen's shack. The piglin hybrid paced over to Ranboo's shack and was about to knock on the door when he had noticed shoeprints leading away from the front door and they seemed to be the enderman teen's prints since the prints were slightly bigger than Techno's hoof prints.

The retired warrior decided to glance into the shack through the window and saw that it was dark and there was no sign of the kid. This worried Techno quite a bit since it was lightly snowing since the start of the evening but has only increased into a mini snowstorm and the retired warrior can bet solid water isn't as good for endermen just as normal water. He then followed the tracks at a quick running speed because he knew the kid could get hurt out here in the tundra especially when it's dark, cold, and snowy out in the biome and many of the predatory creatures that live in the tundra love going after weaker prey so that's just a terrible addition for a possible horrible fate for the teen. The piglin hybrid's speed increased further as he heard distressed and pained inhuman almost screeching noises from what he guessed is Ranboo and Techno felt his heart sink and his stomach churn with unease when he heard the noises suddenly stop.

The warrior hoped it was just the wind being too loud or that Ranboo found some sort of shelter that would protect him from the harsh snow but the almost horrific sight he saw before him said other wise. Techno finally got to the teen but saw the kid collapsed in the snow, almost seeming to not be breathing, snow pelting down on him that mixed in with the blood from raw blisters and burn like injuries due to the damned weather, and his eyes glossed over and glassy like he wasn't taking in the moment completely but the retired warrior hoped it was just his mind and not his life not being all there. The piglin hybrid ran over to the kid and crouched down desperately trying to snap the enderman hybrid out of his trance by lightly slapping him or by shaking him roughly not caring if it caused more pain he just needed to make sure the kid was still alive. "Ranboo get up! Kid wake the fuck up! Please get up, get up, get up! Please just show me you're still fuckin' alive!" Techno's firm voice was gone and he was more begging than commanding as the kid didn't seem to be responding at all to his attempts at snapping the hybrid out of the trance.

**Save him!!**

**Get enderman out of snow!!!!!!**

**Hurtboo no :(**

**E**

**Wake him up Techno ender burns in snow!**

Techno furrowed his brows at chat and then picked up Ranboo feeling awkward as the kid was much taller and larger but was surprisingly light weight but the retired warrior couldn't think about that now he just had to make sure the kid was safe. The falling snow had become thicker and harsher so Techno took any chance he got to be the barrier in between the snow and the enderman hybrid causing himself to be colder but he didn't think about himself in those moments and only ran to his cabin. He knew Phil was out getting items in the Nether and won't be back until tomorrow so he has to help the kid on his own and that may be a challenge for the retired warrior but he'll do it. The piglin hybrid heard the teen mumble most likely end-speak and he saw that the boy was growing limp and weak as his eyes became glassier as his eye lids seemed to grow heavier.

"Kid just hold on a little longer! Please just-HEH?" The retired warrior yelped out a confused verbal tic as he tripped over a stupid clump of snow causing the piglin hybrid to drop Ranboo and also fall into the snow. "Damn it! I can't let a kid die on me because of bein' fuckin' clumsy!" Techno thought aloud as he got back up and grabbed the kid in his arms and ran the entire way to his cabin and almost threw the door of its hinges as he slammed it open and ran inside. He quickly propped the kid up in a kitchen chair and then sprinted to the door and shut it before any more snow could get into the house and then ran to the kitchen cabinets to get medical supplies. Finally after finding the supplies needed he threw them on the kitchen table then as gently as the retired warrior could began removing Ranboo's thin suit jacket and grabbed a rag that he quickly went over to a sink to wet.

**NOOOOOOO RANBOO BURN MORE THAT WAY**

**ENDERBURN BAD! ENDERBURN BAD!!!**

**TECHNO NO HURTBOO WILL BE BIGGER HURTBOO :(**

"Quiet down chat! I just need to clean his injuries!" Techno growled out as he now had a slightly damp rag and he paced over to Ranboo and gently began pressing the rag against the kid's arms, neck, and face frowning ever so slightly as the kid winced and flinched but his eyes unnervingly stayed the same. The retired warrior set down the now pinkish rag and grabbed some bandages and pins and tried to remember how Phil would wrap the bandages when he'd get hurt badly and needed to be fixed up. He decided to just guess as best he could and then began gently wrapping up Ranboo's arms, hands, and neck then put patches on the facial injuries. The piglin hybrid then grabbed a few pins and poked them through the cloth of the wraps so the bandages would stay together tightly and stay on the boy's body.

"Ranboo? You alright?" The retired warrior gently asked as he lead Ranboo to the fire place and began lighting a fire once he sat the enderman hybrid on the floor facing the fireplace. After getting no response Techno sighed and threw in a few logs and grabbed a flint and stone and after a couple of tries had the fire lit. The piglin hybrid looked to the teen who was shivering slightly and he pitied the kid so he removed his royal mantle and gently wrapped the cape like clothing around him and that's when Ranboo jumped a bit and seemed to be back from the trance. The kid looked around nervously and seemed confused as he felt the bandages and Techno's beautiful, satin, crimson mantle.

"What-where-how? I-Techno?" Ranboo couldn't finish his sentence as he was only overwhelmed with confusion. "You were out in the snow and I had to come and save you from almost dyin'. I also patched you up and sat you in front of this fire." The piglin hybrid huffed trying to act tough but deep down he was grateful that the teen was alright. "Oh, sorry...about that." The enderman hybrid apologized as he pulled the worn mantle around himself tighter as if to hide away. "Mmm, it's fine. I wasn't going to let a child die even if I don't quite trust them. Even though I was betrayed by a child I don't have a grudge against...you." Techno hummed as he threw in another log to feed the fire.

"Oh, I see. Well thanks Techno." Ranboo yawned out as the retired warrior scooted next to Ranboo and sat by him leaning back a tiny bit. Techno closed his eyes taking in the warmth for a little bit only to suddenly feel something plop down on his lap. The piglin hybrid blinked open his eyes and looked to his lap to see the teen had laid his head in his lap and had fallen asleep. Instead of shoving the enderman hybrid off or moving away the retired warrior just smiled softly and gently began playing with the boy's white and black fluffy locks of hair. "You're no Tommy. I respect that." Techno spoke in a drowsy tone as he wrapped his mantel around the teen's thin body tighter and slowly pulled the boy into his lap and gently laid on the floor holding the enderman hybrid in his arms.

**Babies!!!!**

**/rainbowchat**

**Technodad!**

**Technosoft :D**

**E**

**This is pog moment!**

Techno ignored chat and just closed his eyes as he felt sleep begin to overcome him and his smile relaxed into a calm expression still holding the boy even though he was asleep and his stiff body was relaxed. In those last moments before sleep finally took him into a peaceful state he trusted the kid and he hoped Ranboo trusted him back.


	5. blood will be spilled tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad tries to attack Ranboo after Ranboo refuses to join the Eggpire and Techno becomes pissed. Also Puffy is there to help.
> 
> (TW: This chapter gets a bit more violent, dark, and gruesome in this chapter)

Techno was just now leaving the weird picnic building happy that Bad didn't seem to be trying to stop him and he smiled seeing his pet polar bear Steve looking unphased by today's events. The retired warrior was trying to pull on Steve's leash but the polar bear refused to go and was very stubborn as if the animal knew something was wrong since he's usually stubborn like this when something bad is happening or is going to happen. Suddenly the piglin heard Puffy and Ranboo yelling out of fright and surprise while Bad yelled out words of confidence that he'll make everyone love the Egg. He whipped around to see Puffy being shoved out of the way and onto the brick floor, Bad yeilding a large and sharp sword slashing it right at the enderman hybrid, and the teen crying out in terror and pain as the sword caught a bit of his exposed arm causing him to bleed profusely and that's when Techno and the voices snapped.

**PROTECT RANBOO**

**SAVE HIM FROM BAD**

**TEACH THE EGG CULTIST A LESSON**

**YEAH! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**MAKE SURE BAD REGRETS THIS THE BLADE**

The retired warrior hadn't heard the name The Blade in a while but he decided not to think about that now as he let go of Steve's leash, pulled out his trusty Orphan Obliterator, and charged into battle without a second thought in mind. Techno caught Bad's attention by the loud pounding of his hooves and Bad yelled out something that the piglin decided not to listen to as he slammed his sword into the demon's torso armor knocking the breath out of him. Bad tried to swipe his sword at Techno in hopes of fighting off The Blade but it was no use as the piglin kicked him in the legs knocking the demon over. The retired warrior glanced to Ranboo who gave a measly thumbs up and then Techno ran over to Puffy to help her up which was a terrible mistake.

As soon as he had helped Puffy up Puffy yelled at him to turn around as she quickly pulled out her weapon and once Techno turned he saw Bad grabbing the poor enderman teen by the shoulders quickly ramming his face into the brick wall causing the kid's nose to spill blood all over his face and armor. Puffy ran towards Bad swiping her sword at him causing sparks to ignite on his armor but the demon was ruthless and just rammed his sword into her pushing the ram hybrid backwards. The retired warrior sprinted over and tried to protect Ranboo by trying to get in between the two but was suddenly kicked over due to the fact he hasn't been in an intense battle like this one and was being too cocky for his own good. He fell face first into the ground and almost cracked a tusk as he raised his head to see the demon push the boy into a pit that was earlier covered by a block.

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**NOBODY HURTS OUR RANBOO**

**SPILL THAT FUCKER'S BLOOD**

**MAKE SURE THE LAST THING BAD SEES IS YOU**

Techno saw that the demon fuck had his back turned to Puffy and him laughing with the confidence of a thousand gods that the battle was over and that he won. But it wasn't, for he chose to mess with The Blade and that is his second his msitake, for his first was harming The Blade's friend. "I did it I got him I-" Bad stopped mid sentence as he slowly turned to see The Blade running towards him at full speed with his sword poised to attack once more. The demon rolled his eyes with a smug look thinking he'll be able to stop the retired warrior once more, but his smugness quickly got wiped off his face due to the fact that Techno swiped his Orphan Obliterator directly at Bad's face and was able to knock the man down onto his back due to the force of the direct attack. Bad got up only to be met with The Blade grabbing his throat and ruthlessly slamming his body into a wall tightening his grip around the demon's throat every moment.

Chat called for violence and Techno darkly chuckled this time agreeing with the voices as violence is the best universal language, and he wants to tell Bad to fuck off. "Blood for the Blood God." The piglin hybrid growled out causing the demon to whimper and have his tail literally in between his legs as The Blade threw him down to the ground harshly. Bad tried to sit up only to be stopped by Techno slamming a hoof down on the demon's chest making the man think the warrior would crush his ribs and turn them into dust due to the pure anger blazing in the older man's eyes and his power in just one stomp. "What's in that pit Bad." The Blade asked in a cold and unforgiving tone and when the warrior wasn't answered he grabbed the demon by the face thinking how easy it would be to just crush the bastard's skull under his hoof or with his bare hands.

**YES! CRUSH HIS SKULL!**

**NO! DROWN HIM IN HIS OWN BLOOD!**

**RIP HIS INSIDES OUT THROUGH HIS THROAT!**

**CLAW OUT HIS EYES AND FEED HIM POSION AND LEAVE HIM OUT IN THE WOODS SO HE DIES UNKNOWINGLY SLOWLY AND ALONE.**

Techno wondered if chat was okay for a moment before narrowing his gaze at Bad huffing into the young man's face. "Answer me you little shit." The retired warrior commanded as he grabbed the front of Bad's shirt that was exposed beneath the armor. "W-Water. R-Ran's probably injured b-badly o-or g-gone by n-now." Bad stammered out with a chuckle lacing his words as the piglin hybrid's heart stopped and his face turned to a angry yet expressionless expression. He suddenly grabbed the demon's throat again but this time making sure to suffocate him suddenly rather than make him wait.

Puffy raced over to Techno and pleaded for him to stop before he actually killed Bad and then he let go. "Get. Out." The retired warrior commanded as Bad stood up finally being able to catch his breath. "Tech-" The demon was cut off by an annoyed glare from the piglin that made Bad's blood run cold. "Now!" Techno's voice boomed as Bad finally scampered off leaving Puffy and the piglin to run over to see Ranboo.

"Ranboo? Ranboo!" He called out to the teen happy to see he wasn't too injured horribly and quickly threw down a ender pearl for him to teleport back up along with his trident just in case. Once the kid was back up the retired warrior sprinted over to him and yanked the tall hybrid into his arms and hugged him tightly not seeming to let Ranboo go anytime soon. "Never leave me again. Never ever. Oh, thank god you're safe kiddo." The piglin exclaimed with tears of joy pricking the corners of his eyes as Ranboo smiled softly and hugged the warrior back gently not trying to push the limits. Finally Techno let go and the two were back on their way to their home with Steve being lead back as Puffy waved goodbye.

"Thanks for saving me." Ranboo thanked and Techno shrugged. "No need to thank me kid. I'm just doing what I do best. Which is violence. but seriously I would not hesitate to kill someone who ever dare laid a finger on you with the full intention of harming you." The retired warrior's hearty chuckling went into a serious tone as Ranboo nervously flickered his eyes to himself and the piglin's face as he nervously chuckled. "Now let's go home and forget this stressful day! Does that sound good Ran?" Techno lightly smiled happy to see Ranboo nod and lose all his nervousness from a few moments ago. Techno gently threw an arm around the enderman hybrid's shoulders in a friendly yet still protective manner as he liked taking this little walk back home with Ranboo and his emotional support polar bear Steve.

Now the piglin was thinking that adopting the kid wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. promise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is told to promise Phil something very important.

Phil softly sighed as he looked over the biome he had called home for a while now and had the gentle smile he always had but it felt different. The man's expressions and movements seem more unsure and reluctant now, but he didn't mind as he knew he'd be doing something good. The winged man held a worn and slightly torn beanie in a shaky grasp and just stared at the dark cloth as he felt guilt trouble him as it always did. "Phil...?" He heard a familiar voice echo from behind that should've been stoic and commanding but now the voice just sounded like a pitiful whimper.

"Techno...I didn't expect to see you up here mate." The blonde lightly chuckled as he turned around to see the retired warrior gaze at him with glassy eyes full of pure worry. "Don't try and laugh your way out of this Phil. I know what you're going to do and I...I can't let you resurrect Wilbur with your only life." The hybrid's words tried to sound harsh but only came out as a shaky tone on the verge of crying. "Techno is there something wrong? Maybe we should head back to your cabin and I can brew up some tea and..." Phil stopped himself as he heard soft sniffling and whimpers coming from the piglin who had his head bowed down. The older man pursed his lips into a small frown as he gently grabbed his friend's face and lifted it upwards to see the usually emotionally closed off man beginning to ball his eyes out, "I'm sorry mate." He whispered sadly.

"No, no, no. There has to be another way! We can find someone willing to give up a life to resurrect him! Please Phil...you're the only friend I have." Techno croaked out as he pushed the winged man's hands away and stood up straight to look more serious. "Techno I killed my own son. It's the least I can do as a sorry. Don't you think that's fair?" Phil patiently smiled as he looked up to his friend with a kind gaze that he's given the retired warrior so many times before to calm him down. "What about Ranboo? You wanted to adopt him and you've gotten really close with him. I don't think you'd want to break the kid's heart, right?" The blonde man seemed slightly distraught at the thought of the enderman hybrid he's bonded so much with being heartbroken. "No I wouldn't but he'd never truly be alone." He spoke in a soft tone as he thought about his two dearest friends in the Artic Commune, Ranboo and Techno.

"What are you talking about Phil? It's a low chance you'll come back as a ghost and if you did you may just lose all you memories like Wilbur!" The piglin huffed out only to receive a shake of the head from his friend. "I've seen you bond with the kid. Hell you saved him from a snowstorm and cuddled him in your sleep Techno! I've also seen the way you falter when you refuse to agree to adopting him." Techno nodded along as the blonde listed off moments on how he had become soft for the boy and would protect him with his whole life. "But I'm not father material Phil. I used to kill people! Who'd want me as a dad?" The retired warrior exclaimed as the older man softly smiled. "Ran told me about the whole fight with Bad and you seem to be perfect dad material as a father would protect their children at all costs. You did and would do just that for Ran." The piglin nodded along in begrudging agreement as he reminisced on his protective nature with the kid.

"Heh, if the main father figure says that I'm an equally good father figure then so be it." The hybrid lightly chuckled still seeming quite a bit distraught. "Phil...are you sure you want to lose this life?" That question took Phil slightly taken a back but he breathed in and out and prepared a simple answer. "I lived a good life. I mean I am an old man as you always joke. This was a nice cozy retirement for me. And I know you know this Techno but just in case...you made this life good as the greatest friend I could have." The winged man patted Techno on the shoulder and whispered an almost inaudible thank you. "I think we should head back now, yeah?" The blonde murmured as he began trudging back to the cabins.

"Yeah don't want to worry Ran." Techno smiled as he followed after Phil. "Hey Phil do have anything you want to tell me before you...help resurrect Wilbur?" The retired warrior nervously asked as he finally was side by side with the older man. "If you're looking for words on advice on how to be a father then that'd take too long and you'll most likely forget." Phil smiled and the hybrid just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck thinking of something to say. "Well I do have one question..." The piglin sighed out and the winged man perked up his head in curiosity. "Well ask me then. Don't just be silent." Phil playfully elbowed the retired warrior in the side.

"How is someone ready for fatherhood?" Techno asked with a genuine tone as he didn't know how to really be a father. "You're never ready. But what you have to do is just love your child. Make Ran feel safe when I'm gone. Can you promise that?" Phil spoke in a kind yet serious tone and Techno nodded knowing the resurrection was a little ways away and things could change but he made sure to promise Phil to protect the kid. "Thanks mate." Phil sighed before heading into his cabin as they reached their little area. Techno glanced over to Ran's new and improved house nd smiled knowing he'll protect that kid 'til the end of his days and then went inside his cabin.


	7. found family is the best family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end to a journey where Techno and Phil officially become platonic dads for Ranboo their beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I just want a nice sappy and fluffy ending and I hope you guys did too. I also hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Ranboo excitedly yet anxiously waited in the living room for Phil and Techno to stop speaking amongst themselves and announce something very important to the teen. The kid calmed himself but his eyes were still bright and wide as his two closest friends paced over to him. "Ranboo we've lived together as neighbors and friends for quite a while and we've bonded very well. Now what Techno and I may ask may seem a bit of a stretch and you can refuse if you please. It's just a little thought we had." The winged man's words only peaked the hybrid's curiosity even more now as the retired warrior seemed to prepare to speak next. "We'd like to adopt you as our family and we'd be your platonic dads...platonic dads right? Yeah that's it." The piglin hybrid spoke in his usual monotone voice but there was a new sort of gentleness to it.

The boy stayed silent which slightly worried the two older men and they only grew more concerned as Ranboo covered his face and hid behind his hands as soft muffled sniffles echoed out. "Oh god! Kid sorry if we pushed your limits!" You don't have to cry over it mate!" Phil exclaimed barely taking a breath in between sentences. "Yeah! We can forget this all happened if it upsets you that much! Oh god please don't cry we're very, very sorry Ran!" Techno shouted out in a type of fear the enderman hybrid had never heard before in the man's voice. Ranboo's closest friends we're now reduced to a rambling mess of profuse apologizing, overlapping comfort, doubting themselves as friends, and just out right embarrassment.

The kid smiled softly and uncovered his face as he ran over and wrapped his lengthy arms around the two men in a group hug. "Of course I'll be your son! You two are the greatest dads I could ask for!" Ranboo could almost cry tears of joy but didn't as he knew it would hurt him so he just sniffled out of joy. Techno and Phil finally calmed down and they hugged the tall teen back and they stayed there for what seemed like a lifetime. Phil promised himself he'd make his boy feel safe and happy. Techno swore to protect his kid with his three lives and kill any dumbass fucker who dared harm his beautiful son.

The blonde man was extra happy since the resurrection wasn't going to happen at least not in a very long while so he'll be able to spend time with his now adopted son and his greatest friend. The retired warrior was just glad he could fit all the right rules to be a good father and knew he'd make both Phil and Ranboo proud. The kid was just happy he'd be able to have a family since he doesn't remember having one so being able to experience something that he may or may not have had before will be wonderful for him. The now family decided on their first thing to do as a family which is to have a nice family dinner and possibly welcome Ranboo into their cozy cabins.

The only thing that surprised perhaps all three of them were that this journey started with Phil begging the words _Let me adopt the tall child._ over and over, and the answer finally became a sappy yes in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated on this work and all of my work so leave a comment if you want. I may also reply if you're lucky. Also have a nice day or night :)
> 
> Also if you have confusion on the communicators they work like voice chat and the minecraft chat system so that's the answer to how the communicators work.


End file.
